Howard Hawks
Howard Winchester Hawks réalisateur, producteur, et scénariste américain né le 30 mai 1896 à Goshen dans l'Indiana, appartenant à la période classique d'Hollywood. Il est mort le 26 décembre 1977 à Palm Springs en Californie, des séquelles d'une chute, le lendemain du décès de Charlie Chaplin. Réalisateur à la production riche et éclectique, il est l'auteur de plusieurs films d'importance tels Scarface, L'Impossible Monsieur Bébé, Le Grand Sommeil, Les hommes préfèrent les blondes et Rio Bravo. Cinéaste de la morale, ses personnages sont souvent caractérisés par une grande rigueur d'esprit et un fort sens du devoir. François Truffaut qualifiera son œuvre de "cinéma à hauteur d'homme" par sa mise en scène frontale et le refus de diminuer ses personnages. Biographie right Howard Hawks est le premier enfant de Frank W. Hawks, industriel de l'Indiana et de Helen Howard issue d'une riche famille d'industriels du papier dans le Wisconsin à Neenah. Diplomé de Cornell University en 1918, il est pilote de course avant de rejoindre l'aviation militaire pendant la Première Guerre mondiale. Aussi ses films mettant en scène des aviateurs et des pilotes de course ont un cachet d'authenticité. Après la guerre, il exerce divers petits métiers puis s'installe à Hollywood en 1924. Il écrit son premier scénario, "Tiger Love", la même année et dirige son premier film l'année suivante : "The Road to Glory". Après huit films muets, il passe facilement au parlant, et va toucher à tous les genres: western, comédie, film noir, comédie musicale, péplum, action. Le premier de ses films à connaître des ennuis est Scarface, d'après le livre d'Armitrage Trail, inspiré de la vie d'Al Capone. C'est le premier film parlant dépeignant les milieux de la pègre. Une guerre entre gangs met la ville en coupe réglée: les commerçants sont soumis au racket, les exécutions capitales et les cadavres s'accumulent, le trafic d'alcool fait rage. Johnny Lovo, jeune loup aux dents longues, évince le chef de son gang, après avoir longtemps courtisé sa femme, et abat froidement de nombreux hommes de mains du clan rival pour être seul à la tête de la pègre. Mais son ambition est trop grande. De plus, il refuse à sa sœur toute relation avec d'autres hommes. La police parviendra à le tuer au cours d'un ultime assaut. Le sujet est plutôt osé: un gangster, amoureux de sa sœur, voulant prendre le contrôle de la ville. Le scénario à peine rédigé fait scandale, et le film va mettre deux ans avant de sortir sur les écrans. C'est l'époque du code de censure de William Hays. Le producteur du film, l'extravagant Howard Hugues, se charge de régler les problèmes juridiques et demande à Hawks de ne se soucier que de la réalisation. Après de multiples coupes, et un carton moralisateur en guise d'introduction, Hawks doit encore modifier le titre qui devient Scarface, la honte d'une nation. Parmi ses films, nombreux sont ceux qui ont fait date dans l'histoire du cinéma, comme L'Impossible Monsieur Bébé avec Cary Grant, Le Grand Sommeil avec Humphrey Bogart et Lauren Bacall, Les hommes préfèrent les blondes avec Marilyn Monroe, ou Rio Bravo avec John Wayne. Son cinéma se caractérise aussi par la faiblesse, voire le ridicule des hommes, face à des femmes très déterminées. Jean Tulard observe que Rio Bravo est caractéristique de ce rapport de séduction où la femme est dominante au point de "laisser croire qu'elle est choisie". Filmographie Réalisateur * 1926 : The Road to Glory * 1926 : Fig Leaves * 1927 : The Cradle Snatchers * 1927 : Paid to Love * 1928 : Une fille dans chaque port (A Girl in Every Port) * 1928 : ''L'Insoumise (Fazil) * 1928 : Les Rois de l'air (The Air Circus) * 1929 : L'Affaire Manderson (Trent's Last Case) * 1930 : La Patrouille de l'aube (The Dawn Patrol) * 1931 : ''The Criminal Code * 1932 : La Foule hurle (The Crowd Roars) right * 1932 : Scarface * 1932 : Le Harpon rouge (Tiger Shark '') * 1933 : ''Après nous le déluge (Today we live) * 1933 : Un cœur, deux poings (The Prizefighter and the Lady) (non credité) * 1934 : Twentieth Century * 1935 : Ville sans loi (Barbary Coast) * 1936 : Brumes (Ceiling Zero) * 1936 : Les Chemins de la gloire (The Road to Glory) * 1936 : Le Vandale (Come and Get It) * 1938 : L'Impossible Monsieur Bébé(Bringing Up Baby) * 1939 : Seuls les anges ont des ailes (Only Angels Have Wings) * 1940 : La Dame du vendredi(His Girl Friday) * 1941 : Sergent York (Sergeant York) * 1941 : Boule de feu (Ball of Fire) * 1943 : Air Force * 1943 : Le Banni (The Outlaw) (non crédité) * 1944 : Le Port de l'angoisse (To Have and Have Not) * 1946 : Le Grand Sommeil (The Big Sleep) * 1948 : La Rivière rouge(Red River) * 1949 : Si bémol et fa dièse (A Song Is Born) * 1949 : Allez coucher ailleurs (I Was a Male War Bride) * 1951 : La Chose d'un autre monde (The Thing From Another World) (non credité) * 1952 : La Captive aux yeux clairs (The Big Sky) * 1952 : Chérie, je me sens rajeunir (Monkey Business) * 1952 : La Sarabande des pantins (O. Henry's Full House, partie The Ransom of Red Chief) * 1953 : Les hommes préfèrent les blondes(Gentlemen Prefer Blondes) * 1955 : La Terre des pharaons (Land of the Pharaohs) * 1959 : Rio Bravo * 1962 : Hatari (Hatari!) * 1964 : Le Sport favori de l'homme (Man's Favorite Sport) * 1965 : Ligne rouge 7000 (Red Line 7000) * 1966 : El Dorado * 1970 : Rio Lobo Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1896 Catégorie:Décès en 1977